


Training Mishap

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Neji deals with it, freaked out Shikamaru, overreacting Shikamaru, when training goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a little hurt is the least of Neji's worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #13: First aid

Neji knew the moment Shikamaru's voice sounded out from behind him that Nara was going to freak out. Given that he was a bloody mess and that he had the first aid kit out Neji probably would have freaked anyone out at this point in time.

 

"Holy shit, Neji! What in the hell did you do to yourself?!" the Nara cried out as he moved into the kitchen, his eyes flitting from one bloody wound to another as he tried to assess the damage.

 

"It's not entirely my fault. And it's not as bad as you might think," Neji said quickly as he turned to face Shikamaru, trying to avert the catastrophe he knew was coming. No such luck.

 

Shikamaru stared at him incredulously. "Not so... Neji, your clothes are _**shredded**_! Not to mention that you're _**dripping**_ blood all over the floor! How is that _**not so bad**_?! And what you mean not _**entirely your fault**_?! What in the world did you allow yourself to get dragged into and _**who the hell do I have to kill**_ for convincing you to go along with their harebrained scheme?!"

 

"Shikamaru! No one has to die. I agreed to help TenTen perfect a technique that she recently created and things did not go as planned. You, of all people, should know that perfecting new techniques has its inherent risks. And we both know I've had worse wounds than this."

 

Shikamaru closed his eyes and hissed a tight breath out through clenched teeth, "Whether you've had worse wounds or not isn't the issue, Neji. Just sit down and take off your shirt. I'll do what I can. By the way, I'm beginning to think you're as crazy as Lee. This shit has started to become a habit, you coming home like this."

 

"I assure you I'm not crazy," Neji said with a wince as he sat down and peeled off the white fabric that was now stained red in many places. "The technique is just dangerous and that is why TenTen asked me for my help. It will be useful for more then just her when perfected."

 

"I get why she asked for your help. What I don't get is why you came home looking like Tora the Demon Cat got a hold of you," Shikamaru snapped.

 

"There...was a technical difficulty."

 

The look Shikamaru gave Neji was the flattest he'd even seen on the Nara. "...What?"

 

"One of the seals necessary for the technique did not activate when it should have. TenTen and I thought that perhaps it was a dud and that it would need to be redone. I let my guard down when I shouldn't have and it was foolish of me. Even duds can be potentially fatal if they just suddenly activate."

 

"Yeah, no kidding. And you can't really call it a dud if it actually activates and does something, it's just a big mistake then. You would have ended up as a giant pincushion if you had been even the slightest bit slower to defend yourself. Damn it, Neji, some of these need stitches. You need to be more careful," Shikamaru scolded. "You're going to wind up giving me ulcers from all the stress at this rate."

 

Neji turned in the chair and pulled Shikamaru into his lap for a hug. The Nara struggled halfheartedly for a moment before relaxing, his arms coming up to band tightly around the Hyūga's chest and dropping his forehead on to Neji's shoulder. He refused to look up when the Hyūga gently tugged on the Nara's ponytail and Neji sighed, "You worry entirely too much, Shikamaru. I'm fine. It was just a training accident and nothing more."

 

Shikamaru shuddered hard and nestled closer. "I know that, I do, but I can't help it. I see you like this **here** _**at home**_ where you're supposed to be _**safe**_ and I...I just lose it," Shikamaru whispered hoarsely. "I've lost too many people already. I can't loose you too."

 

"You're not going to loose me and certainly not to a training accident. I do understand though. As many times as you've had to come see me in the hospital after mission gone horribly wrong I should have remembered that you become a nervous wreck whenever I'm badly hurt. I shall endeavor to try to keep myself in better health."

 

Shikamaru squeezed a little tighter before letting go. "I still need to clean and stitch these. Then I need to clean up the blood," he rasped quietly. "If Yume and Shikaku come home to this they'll flip worse than I did. Yume is you're girl through and through and Shikaku will see all of this mess and jump to the completely wrong conclusion."

 

Neji sighed deeply, "I can help clean up."

 

" _ **You**_ are going to go rest as soon as you've cleaned yourself up. No arguments."

 

Neji grimaced, "All right."

 

It didn't take long for Shikamaru to find the worst of the wounds and he quickly and thoroughly cleaned them out before carefully rubbing a numbing agent into the wounds. Once the wounds were numb the Nara started to stitch each wound with a steady hand. When he was done Shikamaru slathered them with a healing ointment and wrapped bandages around each one. He cleaned the smaller and shallower cuts and scrapes, covering them with band-aids of different sizes depending on how large they were. "That's about as good as I'm able to do. I was never really any good with healing jutsu."

 

"Better than a trip to the hospital to see Tsunade-sensei or Sakura. I think they've gotten a little fed up with all the accidents that have been happened due to training."

 

"I don't blame them," Shikamaru muttered as he put away the first aid kit and grabbed some dark rags and disinfectant. "Go get cleaned up."

 

Neji left the Nara to his cleaning, knowing that right now Shikamaru needed time to calm down. If there was one thing he didn't handle well it was the aftermath of bad accidents or missions gone wrong. Shikamaru's brain never quit and Neji was certain that he didn't want to know what was going through it right now. It took him a little longer to clean up because of the bandages but he still managed to get done quickly enough. When he came out of the bathroom Shikamaru was lying on the bed - wearing a different set of clothes - waiting for him. Neji walked around the bed and climbed in to curl around the still visibly disturbed Nara. "I'm okay, Shikamaru."

 

"I know... Just, for now, don't...don't me let go, okay?"

 

Neji felt the tiny tremors that were caused by Shikamaru shaking minutely and could hear that the Nara's breathing was a little harsher than usual. He tightened the hold of his arms around Shikamaru. "I won't. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this one is my best but it refused to be written any other way. Anyway, Shikamaru's genius brain is a source of never ending trouble for our dear Nara. Honestly, with a brain like his it would be impossible for him to not have some sort of issues that make Shikamaru a little off center at times. Also, Yume and Shikaku are 8, soon to be 9, and are in the Academy, making Neji and Shikamaru 34 and 33 respectively.


End file.
